Pain
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Yami loves Seto so much it is slowly killing him. Seto says he loves Yami, but is it true? Would Seto die for Yami?


**Pain**

_Hurt me_

_**Summary: **Yami loves Seto so much it is slowly killing him. Seto says he loves Yami, but is it true? Would Seto die for Yami?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…I have never owned it…..i will never own it. _

When im with him I just want him to hold me, telling me how much he loves me, how he will never be able to live without me.

But that isn't true; he could live without me, what he says…its only lies. But I cant live without him, I cant. I tried; I walked away from him, my suitcase in hand and ready to leave. But I stared at the door for an hour, and when I was finally going to walk threw that door and end my pain, _he_ walked threw. He convinced me to stay, begging me not to leave him. He fell to his knees and wrapped his long arms around my body. "I love you," he said, "please don't go Yami". He whispered to me, kissing my abdomen and rubbing my back. I let the suitcase handle fall threw my fingers and dropt to my knees. "I'll never leave!" I hugged him so tightly, "I love you so much Seto." And I really did, I love him so much, he could hit me, scream at me and cheat on me but I would still love him so much that my heart would break. It's a heart broken love what I have for him. Because I no he wants me, but he doesn't love me. I think it's more of an obsession than anything.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Would you care Seto? If I jumped out the window I sat next to. Would you cry if you found my in the bathroom, but wrists bleeding? Would you beg me to stop if you saw me lift a gun to my head? Should I try it? Just to see your reaction….i couldn't.

To see you cry or hurting me would kill me inside, and I would end up begging again. I seem to beg a lot, I never used to. But when im with you my pride seems to run away and only love, pain and lust stays in my heart. It's all for you though, everything I do Seto, I do it for you. I abandon my friends and family for you, I leave school for you and I don't go out unless you're with me. I cry all by myself because I love you, I contemplate suicide to see if you care. I worry if you are have eaten, if you have gotten enough sleep. The only thoughts in my mind are thoughts of _you. _We could never be friends; I love you to much for that. If we weren't friends I would hate you as much as I love you.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

When im lying in bed with him I can pretend that he really does love me as much as he claims. My head is tucked under his chin and his arms are wrapped around me protectively. This is when my heart aches the most. Because I no it's all a lie, that im not the only person you claim to love.

_I walked into the elevator and pushed the "70" button to take me to the 70 th floor. I held a box in my hands and drummed on it nervously. I had made some food for Seto, knowing that he forgets about eating when hes concentrating. _

_I walked onto the floor when the elevator dinged and walked to Seto's office. Strangely his sectary, Kai, wasn't sitting in his usually seat, taping away madly at his desk or shouting down a phone. Yami shrugged it off, he wasn't really too fond of him anyway. He knocked on Seto's door but no one answered it. I walked in anyway; Seto's office was sound proof so I probably didn't hear him. As I walked in though, my heart stopped. Seto…and Kai…. _

_"Seto…" Seto looked at me from his door, his face sweaty and breathing hard. _

_"Yami-"_

_"Aren't I enough?" I whispered, dropped the box on the floor and ran out. _

I came back though….i always do.

_Anger and agony  
are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
when the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

Don't shout at me Seto….please don't…..I'm sorry. I had gone outside alone….But I couldn't help it, I was so bored. There is nothing to do in his house when you have done it all twice.

"You should have ringed me!"

"I thought you would be too busy…"

"Damnit Yami! I told you that you can ring me anytime you want! Didn't i?"

"Yes…"

"What if something had happened to you?!"

"Im not 5, Seto…"

"Fine! Go out, stay out all night!"

"Se-Seto….!" I cried, my arms stretched out and holding his coat. "Don't…..don't leave me…"

"Maybe I should, you don't need anybody to take care of you."

Am I that pathetic? I shouldn't be begging, I should just walk out that door and wait for him to come get me. But what scares me most is that…..

He wouldn't come get me.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

Where did I find it? In Seto's home office, in a locked draw. But I found the key. At first it scared me, what would Seto be doing with _this_ in his draw? But then it gave me an idea! With this I could make everything right! Me and Seto would be together forever, this way, he will never cheat on me again or never hurt me again. I smiled. I would show him just how much I loved him, I would show him.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

"Welcome home Seto." I said by the door and smiled brightly up at him. "You have a busy day at work again?" He sighed at me but smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yea, but I'm better now that I'm home with you, baby." I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I knew you probably forgot to eat…" I had made dinner for him, lamb curry. He wrapped his long arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"Mmm, thanks." He whispered to me sleepily. "Not hungry right now."

"But Seto-" He grabbed my chin and kissed me softy on the lips.

"I only need you right now." He turned me around and kissed me deeply.

"You'll have me forever Seto." I whispered after the kiss and as Seto picked me up and went into the bedroom.

"And you will have me forever." He whispered in my ear as he laid me down. He sat next to me and kissed down hard. Would this be making love, Seto? Or just sex? I wish it was making love, but, its not.

"Seto, you will be with me forever." I put my hand under the pillow and found my prize. The shinny silver gun I found today in Seto's draw. And placed it on Seto's head. He stopped kissing me neck and turned his head. The gun was right between his eyes.

"I love you so much Seto." I told him happily. "And this way we can be together, forever."

"Yami…Don't…" He whispered to me.

"Don't you want to be together Seto? I no you don't love me, but this way we can be together forever and I can keep pretending you love me as much as I love you!" I cried like a maniac.

"You think I don't love you?" He asked sadly, a tear running down his face.

"No, no baby, please don't cry. Im sorry, im sorry-" He placed a finger on my mouth and smiled at me. He pulled me up into a sitting position and put his hand over mine were I held the gun.

"If this is what it takes to prove how much I love you, Yami…..I'll do it." He kissed my lips before leaning back, "I love you." And pulling the trigger. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see the blood, not wanting to see Seto dead and bleeding all over the sheets.

"Im sorry Seto!" I cried and brought the gun shakily to my own head, "Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!"

Bang….

_Fin_

_**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: wipes tear away_

_**Seto**: HA! You're dead Yami. _

_**Chains**: Your dead too. _

_**Seto**: I am probably a beautiful corpse. _

_**Yami**: I doubt that…_

_**Rayzo**: That was such a sad ending Kiri-Kiri. _

_**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Sad but beautiful. _


End file.
